


My Dear Watson

by Elvendork



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Several times during the last three years I have taken up my pen to write to you..."</p>
<p>Holmes writes to Watson after faking his death - or tries to, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, again, not much here. Just a few fragments that wouldn't go away. As ever, I do not own anything you recognise and I am not making any profit from it.

My dear Watson,

I know it will come as a shock to you to learn that I am indeed alive, but I beg you to let me explain –

00000

My dear Watson,

It has been some weeks since our fateful trip to the Reichenbach Falls and I have already attempted countless times to write to you. It is with –

00000

Dear Watson,

I am –

00000

Watson –

00000

My dear Watson,

It has been a year now since my confrontation with the late Professor Moriarty, and I owe you my sincerest apologies for not contacting you sooner. I can only hope that, once I have laid the matter before you in its entirety, you will forgive me my deception and agree that it was of the utmost necessity –

00000

Watson,

I thought I saw you in town today and yet when I looked again the fellow hardly resembled you at all. I fear that fatigue, and an overwhelming desire to be back in London once more, are clouding my senses and making even my keen observational skills into fools –

00000

My dear Watson,

Today I read your account of the adventure, if I may term it such, that you have entitled “The Final Problem” –

00000

Dear Watson,

First, allow me the liberty of saying that you should direct Lestrade’s attention to the housekeeper in the matter of the Oliver Edmond’s murder, as she clearly –

00000

My dear Watson,

~~You have my deepest sympathies regarding~~

~~My most heartfelt condolences on the tragic passing of~~

~~I am sorry for~~

I’m sorry.

00000

Dear Watson,

I miss you.

00000

Dear Watson,

I want to come home.

00000

Watson,

I am on my way.


End file.
